


March 30, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You dropped everything for me?'' Supergirl muttered as she smiled and Amos nodded.





	March 30, 2002

I never created DC.

''You dropped everything for me?'' Supergirl muttered as she smiled and Amos nodded before he helped her with protecting others from a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
